Man Dies in Tragic Bridge Accident
by luvhockeyboys-21n00
Summary: Adam is helpless, Julie is upset and she wont tell him why. When something happens is it too late or just the beginning?....PLEASE PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summery /plot: this story was based on Nickelbacks music video "Someday" (I also don't own them or the song)...I just wanted to write what they were saying/ thinking during these events.  
  
AN: please review, I really need some feedback. I wanna know if any of my stories are good so far. In turn I will do the same to y'all  
  
With that said on to the show!  
  
"Why, why, this isn't fair!" She yells at the top of her lungs. I don't understand why she is yelling. She picks up the newspaper up from our apartment floor.  
  
"Oh Adam, how did this happen?!" she bangs her fist down and throws the paper on our kitchen table.  
  
"Cat what's the matter?" I try to calm her, but no luck. Her cries drown my voice. "Jules please, tell me what's wrong, why are you upset?"  
  
"Adam, it's not fair, I wish there was another way" she continues to sob.  
  
"What's not fair? Another way?" I follow her into our bedroom and stands in front of the bed.  
  
She picks up a shirt of mine and holds it close to her "Adam, why did it end this way?" tears stream down her face.  
  
"Julie what are you saying?" I stand next to her.  
  
"Adam, why did you leave me?" she cries into the shirt.  
  
"Sweetie, I didn't leave you" I stand next to her. She ignores me and closed up her suitcase. "Julie where are you going?" my voice shook.  
  
"I can't be here anymore" she hiccups and walks out of our room bag in hand.  
  
"Julie wait," I follow her, "what do you mean?"  
  
She stops and faces me, "Good bye Adam" she swallowed deeply.  
  
"What do you mean good-bye, Jules please" I look into my loves eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes were bloodshot and distant looking. She took a deep breath and whipped around quickly knocking over a glass of milk that was on the table.  
  
My legs are week and I sit down. What did I do to make my love upset and leave me? I know we had a little misunderstanding yesterday, something stupid about the rent or the bills. I remember having a crappy day and I walked out on her just to take a breather or two. Usually I came back and we would make up, but all I can remember was walking on the Minnesota Bridge and the next thing I knew I was back in my apartment hearing Julie crying. Coming out of my senses I chase after Julie.  
  
"Cat, wait up" I run down the stairs. She stormed out of the complex and opened the door to the SUV we shared. "Jules we have to talk, please what ever I did I'm sorry" I caught up to her but she shut the door. "Honey please; don't leave me; don't start this car" I bang against the window. "Julie I love you please don't leave me, you are my whole world" tears fill my eyes. I see her crying hysterically as she starts the ignition. "No please stop" the car starts to move, "Julie no stop, stop the car" I chase after the SUV. "Julie Gaffney please don't leave me, I love you." I pant in defeat. I bolt it, running threw the alley ways trying to catch up to her; just my luck I see her. "Stop light" I pant. With all my strength I run into the streets. I saw that the lights turned red but the car kept moving. "Red light Cat" I shout.  
  
"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR SSSSSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCH" went the SUV colliding with an eighteen wheeler. I saw my Julie's petit body toss around like a doll in the car. I couldn't believe what I just saw.  
  
"What the fuck, did you just see that?" a man says.  
  
"Yeah that eighteen wheeler just hit that car." a boy looked baffled.  
  
"Holy crap did you see that" a woman howled.  
  
I run around the tanker truck, the car was totaled. "Oh-my-God, Julie" my voice trembled. "Somebody help" I look at the bystanders, "What's wrong with you all Call 911" I scream.  
  
Everyone surrounds the crash. "God please, don't let her die, she's my world" I cry. The paramedics and police officers come and push people away. "Julie, please, don't die, please come back to me." I whimper. Just than a glowing light flashed, and a figure walks towards me.  
  
"Hey Cake-eater" she smiles at me.  
  
"Jules?" I whisper.  
  
"Adam, I love you."  
  
"Oh my Julie I love you" I stare at her. "Are you" I pause, "Are we?" I was confused.  
  
"We're together forever now" she strokes my face. I close my eyes and melt, her touch is invigorating.  
  
"We really are together now" I mumble.  
  
She nods and kissed me; we embrace. I look at the crash site; the paramedics pull a body out and place a sheet over a pale body. I realize now why she couldn't see me before; I was dead, a spirit.  
  
We walk hand in hand together threw the streets of Minnesota and pass a newspaper stand. I glance over to see the front cover. MAN DIES IN TRAGIC BRIDGE ACCIDENT  
  
"I'm sorry I left you Julie" I tightly hug her again.  
  
"Adam I didn't know what my life would have been with out you." she whispers in my ear.  
  
"Me too cat me too." I hold her hand and we continue to walk. 


End file.
